fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 10: A Trip to Mars Dawn hurries over to the Valley Windworks, to see what those strange men were talking about. She notices an oddly dressed woman standing out the door, talking to two members. She tells them to go to Floarama Town, and make sure no one gets the key to the Valley Windworks. She continues stating that their boss will not tolerate failure of this mission. Dawn hides behind one of the Wind Turbines. As the men pass, Dawn notices the woman walk into the building. Dawn tries to open the door, but it is locked from the other side. Luckily, she remembers the woman giving the other members the key, and so, she heads off to Floarama Town to go find them. The two grunts argue over what thier bosses plans are, as not even they know what their boss is hoping to achieve from this conquest mission. Dawn then appears and orders them to give her the key to the Windworks. However, the two grunts don't take her very seriously, and decide to settle the dilemma with a Pokémon Battle. Dawn agrees to the battle, and the group start the battle. The two grunts send out Stunky and Wurmple, while Dawn sends out Piplup and Bidoof. The battle starts with Piplup using Pound on Wurmple. However, Piplup is knocked aside with a Tackle from Stunky. Bidoof enters using Rollout, which instantly knocks Stunky aside. Wurmple uses String Shot, but Dawn orders Piplup to jump in the way to block the attack. It hit Piplup, as Bidoof comes back and hits Stunky, fainting it. It then rolls back and bashes into Wurmple, knocking it out as well. The grunts run away, accidentally dropping the key to the Windworks. Dawn picks it up, and quickly hurries to the Valley Windworks. Before she reaches the Windworks, she notes that these strange people must be the Team Galactic group that she and Lucas saw in Jubilife City. She manages to enter the Windworks, and is instantly confronted by the head of the operation, Mars. However, Dawn yells at Mars, demanding to know why she is at the Windworks. Although, Mars wants to know why Dawn is there. Regardless, Mars tells Dawn that she is there to help make a better world. Using the energy that comes from the Wind Turbines, she hopes that it will help their boss build a better world for all life. However, Dawn does not believe that is why they are in the Windworks, and challenges Mars to a Pokémon Battle. She accepts, and the battle starts. Dawn tells Mars they will use two Pokémon each. Mars agrees, and the two draw out their first Pokémon. Dawn sends out Staravia, while Mars uses Bronzor. Dawn checks Bronzor on her PokéDex, and learns that it is a Steel Type Pokémon. Thinking this to be a bad situation, she tries to think of a good strategy. Dawn thinks of one good trick, and orders Staravia to use Double Team. Staravia uses the attack, and several fake-copies of Staravia appear around Bronzor. Mars panics as she tries to figure out which is the real one. Dawn then orders Staravia to use Wing Attack. It hits Bronzor, but Bronzor counters with Extrasensory, which hits its mark. Staravia falls to the ground as Bronzor uses Hypnosis. Staravia falls fast asleep, as Bronzor finishes the battle with a super fast Tackle. Staravia faints, as Dawn stares in awe. She cannot believe how quickly Staravia was defeated. In desperation, she sends out Piplup to finish the battle. Unfortunately, Bronzor has barely taken any damage, Piplup is still weak from the last fight it had, and Mars still has another Pokémon left. Piplup uses Bubblebeam on Bronzor, but Bronzor uses Protect, blocking the attack. Bronzor then uses Confusion, which Piplup just narrowly misses. Piplup then uses Bubblebeam again, which manages to hit Bronzor very hard. Bronzor gets distracted long enough for Piplup to hit it with a full-powered Pound. Amazingly, it manages to knock Bronzor out. Mars is incredibly surprised that Bronzor lost, but still laughs as she knows that Dawn can't defeat her next Pokémon. She sends out Purugly, her strongest Pokémon. Dawn shecks Purugly on her PokéDex, and believes the fight will be potentially easier. However, she is wrong, as Purugly manages to hit Piplup very hard with a Faint Attack. However, Piplup hits the wall, and bounces straight back, hitting Purugly straight in the face. Purugly falls back in pain, but quickly gets back up to use Assist. Assist makes her use Ember. It doesn't do much damage on Piplup, and he is able to hit Purugly with a Pound attack. Purugly then uses Fury Swipes, which causes massive damage on Piplup. Piplup falls to the ground, as Purugly walks up to see if Piplup is defeated or not. However, Piplup jumps back up and kicks Purugly in the face, moving into Tackle. This manages to hit Purugly with great force, and she smashes into the wall. However, Purugly gets back up, uses Assist, thus, using Aurora Beam. Piplup dodges, but the Beam hits one of the power generators. This causes it to explode, thus, slowing the Wind Turbines. The explosion causes the rest of the generators in the building to explode, thus, resulting in the Windworks being destroyed. Mars returns Purugly, and states that the battle was a draw, as she and the rest of her platoon quickly escape the building. As Dawn prepares to escape, Piplup points her towards two captured people, who have been left behind. As she hurries over to help them, a large plank falls behind her, and then the rest of the building colapses. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction